Under Circumstances
by Anime Freak Girl
Summary: Panic at the Disco is in elementary.Ryan Ross is the guy you want to be and usin Spencer Smith are a BOGO deal.The first day of school is great 'cept that their in the closet and there's this Cute newbie named Brendon. sry, bad summary R&R -ryden
1. Alone

Brendon's all alone

It's the first day of school and Brendon's standing all alone. A very happy looking boy named Ryan is surrounded by his friends shouting," YEAH!! I love being a 5th grader!!" He notices Brendon out of the corner of his eyes but still chatters on with his friends. Spencer says to him," Ryan, none of them have the same class as us." They look knowingly at each other. Only Spencer was Ryan's real friend in the crowd and all of the other people were a pain in the butt. The people around them got into their own groups. Then Ryan whispered to Spencer," That boy over there is pretty cute!"'

"Oh, that Brendon kid?"

"So his name's Brendon?" there was a twinkle in Ryan's eyes.

"RYAN!! Behave, no one ever found out we're gay, and I don't want them to."

"He'll be my friend then."

"Whatever. Do what you want, but not anything too wild!!"

"See you in class!" Ryan had a big smile plastered on his face and Spencer was shaking his head.

Spencer and Ryan were cousins and under circumstances, Ryan lived with Spencer and his family. They were accepted at home and were trusted, so they could do almost anything they wanted.

Ryan got shocked because when he was about 5 ft. away from Brendon, a 5th grade girl ran to Brendon and hugged him. She said,

" Brendon! There you were, I've been looking all over the place for you."

Brendon's expressionless face suddenly turned bright and happy.

" AMBER!!" he kissed her cheek.

Ryan turned back around to find a hysterical Spencer. "You should see your face!"

Ryan followed Spencer to their classroom since the bell was going to ring soon. He kept on looking back to see that Amber and Brendon were heading the same direction.

"Spence, they have the same class as us!" he half screeched half whispered.

He added," Wait, no. The girl is going to another class."

Brendon looked at his retreating cousin and sighed. Amber turned around and said," See you later, my _favorite _cousin!!"

Amber saw the way Ryan was looking at Brendon and her so she made it clear they weren't together. She even laughed when she saw Ryan, he was in her 4th grade class, quickly turn around and look at Brendon.

"SPENCER!! Did you hear that? She's his _cousin_!!"

Spencer just rolled his eyes. He walked slower so he could walk right across from Brendon.

"Hello" Ryan greeted him enthusiastically.

"Yeah..."

They entered the classroom and Ryan sat down by Brendon. Mr. Wentz told them," The seats you're sitting in right now will be your seats for the rest of the year." Ryan smiled inwardly. Brendon was unfazed. Spencer was shaking his head, yet again. "Okay kids, since it's the first day of school, introduce yourselves to the person sitting by you. I'm not asking you to spill your guts to the person, just say your name if you want."

"Well, like I said before, my name's Ryan." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's Brendon." Brendon was looking down at the desk, so Ryan wouldn't notice his blush. Ryan did notice after all and his grin widened. Brendon cleared his throat and Ryan said,

"Well… how's the first day of school going for you?"

"It's been p—pretty great." Still looking down.

Our teacher interrupted the class and said," I need to do some stuff so you guys do whatever the heck you want." Ryan exclaimed," PETE!! You rock!" The teacher looked at him and said," I know I do Ryan, just don't shout it out so loud!!"

"C'mon Brendon!" Brendon looked up to see Ryan calling him. He stayed where he was until Spencer came by and told Ryan," Did you scare the poor guy?"

Spencer took the seat by Brendon and asked him," Did my cousin do anything awful?"

Brendon's eyes widened, " NO!"

"Okay, I was just checking." He said with a laugh.

"Brendon, Spencer. Spencer, Brendon." Ryan said happily.

Spencer was already whispering to Brendon," He's a little cuckoo, but he's pretty okay."

Brendon just nodded then cleared his throat and said," So… what do you guys wanna do?" with just a hint of hesitancy but was covered by a veil of courage. Ryan smiled at the open action. "Let's get to know each other!!"


	2. Meet & Greet

x- i do not own PATD or any of the band members, but if i did i would be nice enough to give them to you guys!!

a/n- sorry it's so short... i still need to come up with more.. and by friend is working on an alternate version...

Brendon found out about Ryan and Spencer and every aspect of their daily life, well except the fact they liked guys……. Brendon just told them his favorite bands, and nothing too personal, because he still wasn't sure about the two.

Brendon began getting comfortable with the two toward the end of the class and said," Do you guys want to go to the mall after school?" Spencer took out his cell and called his mom since Mr. Wentz didn't care.

"Yeah, we can come." Spencer cleared that up and Ryan was jumping and running around like an excited puppy. "Let's ask Pete to come with us!"

Brendon asked," Who's Pete?" since he wasn't paying attention in the beginning of the class. Spencer just laughed," Don't worry, he'll be paying."

The bell rang for lunch and Ryan groaned. He didn't want to face all the girls following him around or his fake friends so he said," Let's stay inside." Then he stalked over to the teacher and said," PETE, can we stay inside!! PLEEZE!!" Pete just smiled and messed up Ryan's hair. Pete already knew Ryan before he was a teacher, and was sort of like a big brother t0 Ryan. "So, who's your new friend?" he asked. "Oh, that's Brendon. Brendon, meet the bestest teacher in the world, Pete!!" "Hi."

Ryan informed him," Pete, can you come with us somewhere after school?" "Where?"

"We want to watch movies and go to the Mall." "You want me to pay huh?" "Peeeeteeeeyyyy!! Why don't you bring Patrick so you don't get bored?" "That works. Okay, it's set." "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" He also asked Brendon," How long can you stay?" "Till whenever." "YAY!!"

Afterschool, Pete told them," Let's pick Patty up first, kay?" They all got in the car and Brendon finally perked up when he heard Ryan sing to a My Chemical Romance song. He joined in and Spencer said something like," We should start a band, like Pete." Brendon exclaimed," You're in a band!! That's so cool!"


End file.
